


С начинкой из яблок

by JJeyWill



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Cannibalism, Drama, Gen, Horror, Out of Character, Supernatural Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 23:31:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12568640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJeyWill/pseuds/JJeyWill
Summary: "Любой ценой", или что бывает, когда слишком любишь.





	С начинкой из яблок

**Author's Note:**

> Алярм! Десфик!

Сегодня в доме пахло яблоками сильнее обычного. Куроо готовил пирог. На кухонном столе стояла миска, на две трети заполненная нарезанными дольками, и ещё нетронутые яблоки лежали возле разделочной доски. К широкому лезвию лежащего тут же ножа прилипла тонкая полоска шкурки и половина семечки.

— Нет, нет! Я больше не могу! — по одутловатому лицу крепко примотанного к тяжёлому стулу мужчины катились слёзы. — Пожалуйста!

Подбородок его блестел от слюны и яблочного сока, на рубашке спереди налипли выпавшие изо рта кусочки.

— Можешь-можешь, — Куроо ткнул ему в губы очередную дольку. — Давай, будь хорошим мальчиком, открой ротик.

Мужчина попытался отвернуться, и пришлось придержать его за волосы.

— Нет, пожалуйста, не… ммхпф…

Куроо задержал ладонь у его рта, контролируя, чтобы ничего не было выплюнуто. Немного отстранённо подумал, что опять забыл надеть перчатки. Ну да и ладно, трогали вещи и похуже, чем вялые губы этого неудачника.

— Зачем… зачем вы это делаете? — тяжело выдохнул мужчина, пока Куроо тянулся за очередной долькой.

— Хобби у меня такое, — Куроо усмехнулся, выбирая покрупнее. — Кормлю голодающих. Давай: «А-аа!».

Снова короткая борьба, завершившаяся очередной победой Куроо. Мужчина глотал уже с большим трудом, содрогаясь, и Куроо мысленно прикинул, сколько ещё удастся в него впихнуть. Главное, чтобы не сблеванул, а то всё по-новой, и убирать ещё. Это всегда был очень тонкий момент, и не каждый раз удавалось рассчитать правильно.

— Давай, съешь ещё немного, и я тебя отпущу, — сказал он.

Добровольное согласие жертвы всегда сильно упрощало дело.

— Отп-пустите?

— Ага, на все четыре. Хоть облегчаться под ближайший куст. 

В бледных, на выкате глазах сквозь страх и страдания блеснул огонёк отчаянной надежды.

— Правда отпустите?

— Правда-правда. Ну, вперёд: долечку за маму, за папу, за отсутствующую здесь полицию…

Мужчина покорно брал дольки трясущимися губами, чавкал, давился и продержался даже дольше, чем Куроо ожидал, прежде чем замычал и застыл, судорожно сглатывая. Что ж, и так было довольно неплохо.

Куроо бросил взгляд на мутное, давно немытое окно, за которым уже сгущались синие осенние сумерки. Можно было не спешить, времени пока было достаточно. Он сполоснул и вытер руки, походя заглянул в холодильник, чтобы определиться с ужином. Кажется, некоторые овощи пора было спасать от близкой гибели, так что, пожалуй, сегодня будет овощное рагу. Как раз пойдёт с остатками вчерашнего мяса.

— А… а вы обещали… — донеслось сзади.

Куроо закрыл холодильник и обернулся, сверкнул улыбкой:

— Конечно, уже иду развязывать. 

Он обошёл стол и встал у мужчины за спиной. Протянул руку, снял с полки тяжёлую бутылку, тщательно обёрнутую старой тряпкой — чтобы не получить внезапно фейерверк из мозгов и не испортить дело преждевременной кончиной. Примерился, замахнулся и коротко ударил. Мужчина на стуле безвольно обмяк. А вот теперь действительно можно было развязывать, и Куроо со вздохом присел на корточки. Узлы. Как же он не любил затянутые узлы. 

На борьбу с верёвкой ушло прилично времени, снаружи успело совсем стемнеть. Но хотя бы не пришлось резать, а то верёвки не напасёшься. Под конец мужчина начал шевелиться и пришлось добавить бутылочного успокоения. Куроо, чертыхаясь, стянул его на пол, подхватил под мышки и, пятясь, поволок в кладовую, к люку в подвал. Бросил свою ношу на пол, стукнул рукой по выключателю, зажигая тусклую лампочку без плафона, и откинул крышку люка. Будь прокляты эти узкие ступеньки, каждый раз лезешь и боишься шею свернуть. Наверное, всё же придётся взяться за переделку лестницы. Куроо со вздохом снова подхватил неудобно тяжёлое тело и принялся осторожно спускаться вниз, недовольно пыхтя и ругаясь вполголоса. Но наконец со спуском было покончено, и мужчина распростёрся у подножия лестницы, поперёк бледного светового пятна, падавшего сверху и частично перекрытого тенью самого Куроо. Куроо прихватил из заранее сложенной пачки у стены кусок плёнки, расстелил на полу и перетащил мужчину на него, уложил в центр. Наклонился, рванул полы рубашки на груди, не размениваясь на расстёгивание, откинул в стороны. Выпрямился, обернулся в вязкую темноту подвала.

— Эй, Кенма! Кушать подано. 

В темноте в ответ зашевелились.

 

С Кенмой они сошлись ещё в детстве, в детдоме, да так, что стали практически родными друг другу. Их и на свободу выпихнули вместе, даже несмотря на разницу в возрасте. Впрочем, что там — один год. К тому же, Куроо умел очень убедительно аргументировать при необходимости. 

Они так радовались, получив в личное пользование аж целый дом. Пусть в совсем крошечном захолустном городке, пусть довольно старый, но дом. Свой. Отметили новоселье любимым лакомством Кенмы — яблочным пирогом — и постановили делать так каждую неделю. Самостоятельная жизнь начиналась многообещающе. 

А потом Кенма заболел.

Сначала это было лёгким недомоганием и вялостью, навроде простудных. Следом его начал раздражать дневной свет. Всё сильнее и сильнее, настолько, что просто задёрнутых штор на окне вскоре стало недостаточно. Кенма не успел привыкнуть к своему месту работы, как пришлось его покинуть, а затем и вовсе прекратить выходить днём на улицу. Солнце, даже скрытое облаками, жгло Кенме глаза и причиняло ужасный дискомфорт. Странно, что на свет искусственный, электрический, такой реакции не было. Врач нёс какую-то чушь про переутомление, в которую даже с самого начала не слишком-то верилось. С другим врачом тоже вышло не лучше. На поездку в город, в хорошую большую клинику нужны были деньги, которых не было.

— Потерпи немного, — просил Куроо, законопачивая окно у Кенмы в комнате. — Меня на работе вождению учат, буду наши овощи-фрукты по точкам развозить. Зарплату должны прибавить, да и машину, думаю, одолжить можно будет, — он ободряюще улыбнулся.

— Угу, — Кенма протянул ему следующий гвоздь. 

Был вечер, а с наступлением темноты Кенме становилось лучше, и он взялся Куроо помогать. Возможно, эта болезнь была какой-то редкой формой аллергии на солнце. Куроо очень надеялся, что она лечится, а то у Кенмы уже и аппетит стал пропадать. Он храбрился, но Куроо замечал отблески глубоко запрятанного страха.

 

— Эй! — крикнул Куроо. — Ты пошёл гулять и заблудился, что ли?

Никто не отозвался. Гость, которого он оставил на кухне допивать кофе, пока сам ходил забрать из машины забытую в ней сумку, бесследно пропал. Куроо прислушался, но звука шагов не уловил. В голову закралась неприятная мысль. Он просил этого парня не ходить наверх — не хотел беспокоить Кенму — но тот выглядел довольно любопытным. Вдруг он решил осмотреться по-быстрому? А Куроо ещё, как назло, задержался в гараже, решив проверить масло в двигателе, пока не забыл. Кто знает, вдруг парню теперь неловко спускаться, будучи застуканным?

Куроо недовольно поджал губы, бросил сумку на стул, наскоро помыл руки и стал подниматься на второй этаж. Возможно, Кенма уже проснулся: солнце село с полчаса назад. Но если бы гость решил пообщаться, это было бы слышно, Куроо же слышал лишь скрип ступеней под своими ногами. Ушёл не прощаясь? Ну и ладно, если так, хоть и странновато.

Первое, что Куроо заметил, поднявшись наверх — что дверь в комнату Кенмы приоткрыта. И здесь он наконец услышал звуки: тихие и какие-то… чавкающие? Озадаченный, Куроо шагнул вперёд, взгляд его на мгновение коснулся пола, да там и застыл. Из-под двери вытекало что-то тёмное. Что это может быть, Куроо догадался не сразу, мозг будто сопротивлялся. А поняв, рванул с места, едва не снеся дверь с петель:

— Кенма!.. — и споткнулся на пороге.

То, что предстало его глазам, осознать оказалось ещё сложнее, чем потеки — крови — на полу. Куроо просто стоял, смотрел и отказывался понимать. Распростертое тело с неестественно вывернутыми руками и, кажется, вскрытой грудной клеткой, кровь, кровь повсюду: на полу, одежде, лице, волосах. И склонившийся над телом Кенма, на четвереньках, лицом прямо в вывороченные внутренности. Чавкающий, слегка двигающий головой.

— Кен…

Голос не повиновался. Кенма коротко мотнул головой и на пол рядом с трупом шлёпнулся кусок, наверное, кишки. Куроо ощутил спазм и отскочил назад в коридор, где его вырвало. Он ещё какое-то время стоял, согнувшись, дрожа и придерживаясь за стену, потом оттолкнулся и проковылял к лестнице, практически рухнул на пол и обмяк, невидяще глядя в потолок и изредка вздрагивая. В голове была вязкая пустота, тело было ватное и бессильное. Думать он не мог. 

Неизвестно сколько прошло времени, но очнулся Куроо от того, что замёрз. Мышцы закоченели без движения, и даже пошевелиться получилось не сразу. В доме было тихо. Он через силу заставил себя посмотреть в сторону комнаты. С его нынешнего места видно было, к счастью, не так уж много, но всё равно было понятно, что это — реальность. Труп, кровь, а теперь и лужа рвоты. Кенмы видно не было. Куроо вспомнил, как тот ел, и желудок снова скрутило. Было плохо. 

Надо было что-то делать, но хотелось разве что кричать, и чтобы всего этого не происходило. Кенма. Почему? Что стряслось? Как такое вообще может быть? Он… всё ещё Кенма? Куроо прислушивался изо всех сил, но по-прежнему не мог уловить ни звука. Возможно, в комнате уже никого не было. Сердце сжалось так, что стало тяжело дышать. Куроо с трудом поднялся на ноги и сделал первый неуверенный шаг обратно. Он должен знать. Должен знать, что случилось с Кенмой, иначе он не выдержит.

Рвать было уже нечем, и оставалось лишь тяжело сглатывать кислятину. На труп Куроо старался не смотреть, только оглядывал комнату, и почти уже решил, что Кенмы в ней нет, как всё же различил в темноте за кроватью знакомую макушку. Нужно было, наверное, окликнуть, но Куроо и рта не мог раскрыть. Некоторое время они оба не двигались, каждый на своём месте, затем Куроо очередной раз сглотнул и сделал первый шаг внутрь комнаты. Второй шаг оказалось сделать уже немного легче. 

Стараясь не наступать на размазанную кровь, Куроо медленно обошёл кровать и увидел, что Кенма скорчился в углу на полу, обнимая собственные колени. Он не шевелился. 

— Кенма… — севшим голосом позвал Куроо, когда молча стоять напротив стало уже невыносимо. 

Никакого отклика. Не было даже заметно, что он дышал. Испачканные в крови пальцы недвижно вцеплялись в ткань одежды.

Куроо передернулся от страха. Шаг, другой, и он оказался рядом, опустился на колени, протянул руку. И тут же получил первую реакцию: Кенма, едва ощутив прикосновение, шарахнулся назад, вжимаясь в стену. И сразу оказался таким живым, напряженным и дышащим, что у Куроо даже в глазах защипало. 

— Ну, тихо, тихо… — пробормотал он и снова протянул руку. 

Кенма вздрогнул, вскинул голову, и Куроо понадобились все остатки выдержки, чтобы не отшатнуться, так как лицо у Кенмы было перемазано кровью. А в глазах стыл дикий ужас.

Кенма всё ещё был собой.

— Куро… — его голос дрожал и прерывался. — Я… я…

Куроо подался вперёд и заключил Кенму в объятия.

— Тшшшшш. Всё будет хорошо.

— Нет, — Кенма попытался выпутаться. — Я… я его…

— Тшшшшш.

— Я его съел, Куро.

— Всё будет хорошо.

— Я его съел. И мне было вкусно. 

На последнем слове голос у Кенмы сорвался. Куроо сжал объятия сильнее. Ему уже было плевать на того несчастного парня, главное, что Кенма снова был с ним.

— Мы что-нибудь придумаем, — сказал Куроо, прижимаясь щекой к макушке Кенмы и тихонько его укачивая. — Слышишь? Обязательно придумаем. 

Кенма молчал и только цеплялся за него. 

На Куроо снизошло странное спокойствие. Дом, работа, какие-то материальные ценности… закон, мораль. Они не выдерживали конкуренции, Кенма был дороже и важнее этого, он был всем, и Куроо собирался заботиться о нём во что бы то ни стало. Ведь кроме Кенмы у Куроо в этом мире совершенно никого не было.

 

Поначалу было тяжело, особенно с первой собственноручно принесённой жертвой. Куроо на всю жизнь запомнились те вечер и ночь. К тому времени уже выяснилось, что Кенму не устраивает ни сырое мясо из магазина, ни живые животные (купленный кролик сначала остался жить при доме, а потом, забытый, сбежал на свободу). Куроо знал, каким должен быть следующий шаг. Вопрос был только в решимости. 

С Кенмой они ничего не обсуждали — всё было понятно и так. Наполненное смыслом молчание висело над ними подобно чёрному облаку. Только однажды Кенма придержал уходящего Куроо за рукав и попросил:

— Куро… не надо. 

Он отводил глаза, и слова звучали зыбко-неуверенно. У Куроо внутри всё сжималось и перекручивалось, стоило только вообразить себя на месте Кенмы. Когда ценой твоей жизни вдруг стали жизни чужие. Страшный выбор, о котором даже думать не хочется, не то что совершать. И Кенма небезосновательно предполагал, что Куроо может попытаться взять его на себя.

Кенма упорно старался запихивать в себя обычную еду, но получалось не слишком. Тому, что поселилось в нём, такое явно было не по вкусу. Кенма становился всё более вялым и, в то же время, каким-то нервным, дёрганым. В глазах всё сильнее разгорался лихорадочный блеск. Комната его больше не устраивала даже несмотря на то, что заткнута была уже каждая щель, через которую мог проникнуть дневной свет, и Кенма перебрался спать в подвал. Кровать перетащить не получилось, и они устроили что-то вроде лежанки с гнездом из кучи одеял. Там, в подполье, было довольно прохладно, и Куроо беспокоился, как бы Кенма не простыл. Когда он это неосторожно озвучил, Кенма посмотрел так, что Куроо был вынужден сильно прикусить щёку изнутри, чтобы сохранить спокойствие. Они оба были уже на волосок от истерики.

Никогда не бывший особо открытым, Кенма закрывался всё сильнее. Мало разговаривал, отвечал односложно, часто подолгу замирал, глядя в одну точку. Из подвала его теперь приходилось чуть ли не силой вытаскивать, даже ночью. Начал сторониться прикосновений, хотя Куроо казалось, что это он делает против воли и намеренно. Последней каплей стало утро, когда Куроо спустился в подвал попрощаться перед отъездом на работу, и Кенма, поймав его уже ступившим на лестницу, сказал: 

— Куро. Не приходи больше. Я… боюсь, — он сглотнул. 

Глупо было переспрашивать — чего.

«Ну что ты». «Всё будет хорошо». «Мы справимся, не сдавайся».

Куроо не смог заставить себя выдавить ничего из этого. Произнёс только после долгой паузы хриплое:

— Увидимся, — перекосился в бледном подобии улыбки и медленно поднялся наверх.

«Увидимся». Что за бред? 

В любом случае, время на раздумья вышло. Пришло время действовать.

Куроо проносил в себе эту мысль весь день, но так и не развил ни во что конкретное. Как-нибудь он сделает то, что решил. Как-нибудь. С этой вязкой неопределённостью он остановил машину возле единственной на весь городок закусочной, взял себе порцию рыбы с картошкой и забился за столик в углу. Механически отправляя в рот куски, он осматривал зал с немногочисленными посетителями. Часть из них он знал, если не по имени, то в лицо. Так странно было смотреть на них всех и думать: кто подойдёт? Куроо всё не мог представить, как всерьёз делает это.

Вдруг резко, аж ударившись о стену, распахнулась дверь туалета, и в зал на заплетающихся ногах вывалился потрёпанный пьянчуга. Протопал к стойке, попытался заказать добавки, но из-за чего-то не поладил с хозяином и, ругаясь, вывалился на улицу. Куроо смотрел ему вслед. Этого человека он не знал. Спустя минуту борьбы с собой он оставил недоеденную еду и вышел следом. 

Пьянчуга, шатаясь, медленно брёл куда-то, периодически взмахивая руками и разражаясь бранью. Куроо поодаль шёл за ним и не знал, что делать. Они ведь шли по улице, пусть и почти безлюдной. Возможно, стоило нагнать того человека, завязать разговор и постараться увести в какое-нибудь укромное место? Но не устроит ли тот вместо этого скандал, привлекая внимание всей округи? Всё же глупо было идти без какой-либо подготовки. У Куроо даже не было ничего, что можно было бы использовать как оружие. Как орудие. Боже. Он действительно собирался это сделать? Куроо вытер вспотевшие ладони о штаны.

«Кенма. Ему нужно. Ради Кенмы».

Кенма, который точно не обрадуется.

Зато обрадуется то, что внутри него. И позволит Кенме жить. 

Вот только вокруг была всё та же улица и освещённые окна домов, из которых Куроо мог заметить кто угодно. Однако стоило только Куроо увериться в мысли (не без тщательно задавленного облегчения), что всё бесполезно, и ничего не получится, как вселенная будто посмеялась над ним: пьянчуга свернул в неосвещённый проулок и скрылся в чернильной темноте позднего вечера — будто в воду канул. Куроо помедлил несколько мгновений, а затем повернул за ним.

Наверняка Куроо видели. Наверняка видели и… Взгляд намертво прикипел к спине идущего впереди человека, и Куроо начинало казаться, что и его самого шатает из стороны в сторону. Сердце неприятно сильно билось в груди, отдавая в горло, картошка с рыбой грозили вот-вот отправиться в обратный путь. Он ускорил шаг, боясь в темноте потерять жертву из вида. Спохватился, что его могут услышать, и постарался ступать как можно мягче. Пьянчуга шёл, заваливаясь на сторону, на забор, и время от времени вяло отталкиваясь от него рукой. Остановился, завозился, и оказалось, что он расстёгивает ширинку. Видимо, туалета ему не хватило. Куроо замер, прижавшись к стене и отвернувшись, и подождал, пока отжурчит недолгая струя, и вновь зазвучат шаркающие нетвёрдые шаги. Тогда он возобновил преследование. 

Он ничего не знал об убийствах и похищениях людей. Вернее, знал, конечно — из книг и фильмов, да новостей — но всё это казалось бесконечно далёким от той реальности, что окружала его в данный момент. Наверное, нужно бы нагнать и ударить. Но чем? Куроо огляделся, но ничего подходящего не заметил. Посмотрел на свои руки, сцепил их в замок. Руки дрожали. Бесполезно, всё бесполезно. Нехорошо скармливать людей монстрам. Даже если монстр — единственный твой родной человек. 

Под ногой тихо звякнула и чуть откатилась в сторону бутылка. Будто во сне, Куроо наклонился, поднял её и сжал горлышко в руке. Увесистая, из толстого стекла — подойдёт идеально. Тело казалось тяжёлым и неповоротливым. Пьянчуга в десятке метров впереди вновь остановился и шарил по карманам. Куроо заметил, что тот стоит перед калиткой, обнаружившейся в длинном заборе, тянувшемся по другую сторону проулка. А, так всё-таки это местный. Сейчас он отыщет ключи и уйдёт к себе домой. 

Вокруг было темно и пусто, и, оглядываясь, Куроо не заметил ни одного горящего окна. Тогда он быстро преодолел разделявшее его и жертву расстояние, остановился у того за спиной, замахнулся бутылкой и… замер. Ему казалось, он не сможет ударить. Это ведь человек, живой. Человек. Куроо тяжело дышал, беззвучно хватая ртом воздух. Не ходить к Кенме, закрыть его в подвале. Позволить умереть. Или, если уж так, убить себя. Принести в жертву. «Если нужно, съешь меня». А вот стоит пьяница. Чужой. Воняет потом и перегаром. Эта жизнь или Кенма? Вонючий незнакомец или… Куроо, сцепив зубы, ударил.

Получилось глухое «тюк», человек шатнулся вперёд, начал было оборачиваться, и Куроо, запаниковав, добавил — уже от души, а не как до этого. Человек мешком осел на землю. 

Так просто.

Бутылка выскользнула из пальцев. Некоторое время Куроо просто стоял над телом и смотрел на деяние рук своих. Вот и он тоже стал убийцей. Догнал Кенму, так сказать. Или ещё не стал? Проверять, да и вообще прикасаться к телу не хотелось. А ещё Куроо сразу начал представлять этого человека выпотрошенным, как того парня. Что ж, ради этого всё и затевалось. И Куроо стоило бы привыкнуть, раз уж он сделал выбор.

Преодолевая отвращение, Куроо оттащил бесчувственное тело к другому концу проулка. Ещё живой, вроде бы. Подумав, Куроо подобрал и бутылку: чтобы было, чем добавить в случае необходимости. Потом вернулся к закусочной за фургоном, доехал до места своего преступления, и, озираясь, быстро запихал человека в кабину на соседнее сиденье и пристегнул, чтобы тот не съехал. Кинул бутылку ему на колени и нервно фыркнул: ни дать ни взять везёт подвыпившего приятеля домой. Разве что пришлось натянуть пакет на верх спинки кресла, чтобы слегка повлажневшие от крови волосы на затылке не испачкали обивку.

Было странно. Как будто что-то отмерло в Куроо после того удара, пережгло все эмоции и оставило только практичный подход к делу. Он перестал мучиться моральной дилеммой — этот этап был уже пройден — и стал вновь думать о Кенме. Например, нормально ли ему будет есть такие проспиртованные внутренности? Или стоило выбрать кого-то поздоровее и почище? Куроо обязательно спросит.

Было уже довольно поздно, когда он подъехал к дому, тёмному и тихому. Наверняка Кенма и не вылезал из подвала. Что ж, значит, Куроо доставит решение их проблемы прямо туда.

Пьянчуга казался не слишком большим и тяжёлым, и всё равно Куроо употел, пока тащил его. Особенно неудобно было спускать в подвал по крутой узкой лестнице.

— Куро? Я же просил… — вынырнувший из темноты Кенма осёкся, глядя на Куроо расширенными глазами с неверием и ужасом. 

Возможно, он жалел, что люк в подвал не запирался изнутри. Его человеческая часть жалела. Другая же часть заблестела глазами — ярко, голодно. Куроо не стал ничего говорить — что тут скажешь — просто сбросил свою ношу на пол, взобрался наверх и опустил крышку.

После этого Кенма не разговаривал с ним больше недели. Но Куроо не сомневался, что в итоге они всё равно помирятся. Потому что Кенма хотел жить, невзирая ни на что. Куроо это чувствовал с самого начала, видел по его глазам.

 

В самом городке после того первого случая Куроо больше не охотился — из соображений безопасности. Теперь он стал подбирать попутчиков на трассе. Поначалу преследовал липкий, заставляющий внутренности то и дело сжиматься страх быть пойманным полицией, и Куроо специально хитрил, ездил большими кругами и неудобными маршрутами, часто забираясь довольно далеко от дома: всё, чтобы не дать себя выследить. Но время шло, полиция им не интересовалась, и страх понемногу стал отступать. Куроо не расслабился и не стал беспечным, конечно — ведь от него зависели жизнь и благополучие Кенмы — но стал меньше нервничать. А также изрядно отточил искусство вранья и ухода от ответов на неудобные вопросы. Тайна хранилась со всем тщанием.

Среди прочего, Куроо опасался, что происходящее как-то скажется на облике Кенмы, но тот если и менялся, то едва заметно, больше в выражении глаз и движениях. Никаких когтей и клыков или, упаси боже, деформации тела. Только прежний родной и знакомый в каждой мелочи Кенма. Когда Куроо обнимал его, прижимая к себе, и чувствовал тихое дыхание на своём плече или шее, он иногда думал о ровных человеческих зубах, впивающихся в человеческую же плоть, и задавался вопросом, насколько удобно такими откусывать подобного рода пищу. Но мысли эти не задерживались надолго, потому что мешали поддерживать сосредоточенную уверенность в том, что всё в порядке. А мало что было настолько важным, как поддержание в себе этой уверенности. 

По выходным Куроо продолжал, как и раньше, печь яблочный пирог. Вот только с каждым разом было всё заметнее, что Кенма ест его через силу. Он улыбался, благодарил, но глаза грустнели с каждой неделей. Наконец, настал вечер, когда Кенма целых полчаса просидел перед тарелкой с куском пирога, но так и не притронулся к нему. Поднял на Куроо полный тоски взгляд.

— Куро, извини… я не могу.

Куроо сглотнул образовавшийся в горле ком, вытер руки — он только что закончил мыть посуду — и отложил в сторону полотенце. Старательно улыбнулся чуть похолодевшими губами.

— Ничего. 

Пирог был традицией. Символом, что у них всё хорошо, всё идёт как надо.

— Я не могу, но мне нравится запах, — сказал Кенма. 

Он тоже всё понимал, конечно, и пытался хоть как-то удержать. Наклонился, показательно втянул носом воздух — и Куроо видел, каких усилий ему стоило не поморщиться. В пару резких шагов Куроо оказался рядом, отодвинул тарелку и привлёк Кенму к себе, погладил по плечу.

— Прости, — после долгой паузы глухо проговорил Кенма в его рубашку, напротив солнечного сплетения.

— Ничего, — Куроо снова сглотнул. Горло так и не отпускало. — Мы справимся. Обязательно.

Слышно было, как в гостиной тикали старые часы. Куроо гладил Кенму по волосам, перебирая прядки, а другой рукой всё сильнее прижимал его к себе. Ах, если бы можно было просто объять Кенму всем собой, и чтобы это решило все их проблемы, раз и навсегда! Они зашли уже так далеко, а путь всё не кончался, всё тянул за собой дальше, во тьму. Куроо догадывался, какой будет конец, но не хотел об этом думать. Он хотел жить — с Кенмой. Крест, принесённый из церкви, куда Куроо сходил чуть ли не впервые в своей жизни, вообще никак не подействовал. Всё-таки, религия оказалась на практике полной брехнёй. Яблочный пирог и то работал лучше.

— Знаешь… — медленно произнёс Куроо. — А что, если мы будем делать по-другому?

Именно тогда он начал закармливать жертв яблоками. Начинка осталась прежней, только тесто немного поменялось. Пирог всё ещё был с ними.

 

Но время неумолимо шло вперёд, и как никогда ярко ощущалась его небесконечность. Маленькие малости, приметы надвигающейся катастрофы, продолжали копиться. 

Был поздний вечер, расслабленный и ленивый. Куроо с Кенмой вдвоём сидели на диване перед телевизором, перебрасываясь редкими фразами. Куроо уже рассказал, как прошёл день, выспросил у Кенмы про книгу, которую тот недавно прочёл, и его всё сильнее начинало клонить в сон. Им с Кенмой сложно было совместить свои ритмы, и времени вместе они теперь проводили куда меньше, чем раньше, и потому Куроо каждый раз оттягивал уход в постель как мог, сидел в гостиной до упора, а иногда тут же на диване рядом с Кенмой и отключался. Он даже подумывал совсем перейти сюда спать. Вот и сегодня он уже задрёмывал, полулёжа и приобнимая Кенму одной рукой, когда к действительности его вернуло горячее влажное прикосновение к пальцам. Куроо открыл глаза и увидел, как Кенма, поднеся его кисть ко рту, ещё раз лизнул указательный, а затем безымянный. Наверное, пальцы после готовки всё ещё пахли яблоками. Куроо усмехнулся.

— Лакомка, — поддразнил он негромко.

Кенма замер, на его отрешённое лицо вернулось выражение. Не радости. Он отпустил, почти оттолкнул руку Куроо и резко выпрямился, развернулся прочь, явно собираясь сбежать. Куроо перехватил его и удержал, не позволяя этого.

— Куро.

Кенма был весь как каменный и продолжал настойчиво пытаться отстраниться. Куроо вдруг осознал, что если Кенма рванётся всерьёз, то он его уже не удержит. Тот стал сильнее.

— Куро. Ты ведь понимаешь…

— Нет, — перебил Куроо, чтобы не слышать нотки страха в голосе Кенмы. — Это… не обязательно так. Возможно, это просто… иногда прорывается. В чём-то. И всё. Всего лишь.

Звучало довольно жалко, но Куроо не желал ничего признавать. Кенма издал нервный смешок.

— Ты можешь пообещать?

Куроо не мог, но очень хотел. А ещё он не мог врать Кенме, поэтому промолчал.

— Куро, я лучше пойду.

— Не надо. Пожалуйста. Останься.

— Куро…

— Останься. Я прошу. 

Он прижал к себе Кенму сильнее, утыкаясь носом в его волосы, которые теперь всегда едва заметно пахли землёй и подвалом. Нужно было игнорировать и это. В груди заныло сильнее. Слишком много приходилось игнорировать того, что было «не как раньше» и «не как у людей», но будь Куроо проклят, если отступится. Он всё равно терял Кенму понемногу, по крупице, но ни одну из этих крупиц он не отдал без боя. Кенма принадлежал ему, и Куроо не собирался так просто отдавать его чему бы там ни было. Даже если оно в конечном счёте сильнее.

Кенма перестал вырываться, но и не расслабился. Довольно долго они сидели молча, затем он тихо сказал:

— Куро… Я знаю, ты не хочешь об этом думать, но когда-нибудь тебе придётся поступить правильно.

Куроо не хотел. Ни думать, ни поступать. 

В тот вечер он ещё не знал, что «правильно» постучится к нему довольно скоро.

 

Дни слагались в недели, а недели — в месяцы. В округе продолжали пропадать люди, для Куроо на складе всё также дважды в месяц откладывали ящик яблок. Он выбирал покрупнее и более сочные. Дошёл черёд до неудачника с одутловатым лицом. Куроо привычно закопал его останки в случайном месте в лесу, сделав остановку по пути на работу. Всё шло как всегда. Почти. Только Кенме, похоже, так и не приглянулась ни одна из остававшихся дома непрочитанных книг, и Куроо сделал себе мысленную пометку доехать в ближайшее время до магазина.

Куроо всё-таки перебрался спать в гостиную, чтобы быть поближе к Кенме, и сегодня как обычно уснул с ним рядом. Разговор перед этим, как и во все последние дни, у них не клеился: Кенма отмалчивался, глядя куда-то внутрь себя, и Куроо боролся с желанием его встряхнуть только для того, чтобы увидеть осознание и узнавание во взгляде. Тревога всё сильнее грызла изнутри, просачиваясь в сны и выматывая и без того потрёпанные нервы. Затянувшаяся неразговорчивость Кенмы не могла означать ничего хорошего, как и кое-что ещё из недавних событий. Куроо, погрязший в своём игнорировании, отбивался от мыслей яростнее обычного. Цеплялся за Кенму, отключил назойливо тикавшие часы на стене. Однако время, увы, таким способом было не остановить.

Проснулся Куроо резко, от пронзившей руку боли. Вскинулся, заморгал, открыл рот и замер, глядя на то, как Кенма всё сильнее сжимает зубы на его предплечье. Кенма ли? На несколько секунд — спросонья, наверное — его лицо показалось Куроо чужим и незнакомым. А то и нечеловеческим вовсе. Зубы впились ещё сильнее, и вперёд разума сработали рефлексы: Куроо дёрнул руку на себя, одновременно с этим сильно толкнув Кенму прочь так, что тот чуть ли не отлетел к ближайшей стене. Что?! Куроо прижал укушенную руку к себе, чувствуя, как ужас чёрной волной стремительно разливается по венам, заставляя сердце колотиться в истерике. Нет. Нет! Это не может действительно происходить. Нет.

Кенма так и остался сидеть на полу у стены, и даже головы не поднял. Только сказал несколько минут спустя:

— Прости.

Голос у него был совсем каким-то бесцветным. Чужим. Куроо смотрел то на него, то на отметины от зубов на своей руке, слабо удивляясь, что кожа осталась практически цела. Боль понемногу затихала. Кенма принялся водить по полу пальцем, по стыкам между досками: по одному, второму, третьему. Будто считая. Снова и снова, словно войдя в бесконечный цикл, и утянув Куроо за собой наблюдателем. Могло пройти десять-пятнадцать минут, а, может, и больше часа, прежде чем голос Кенмы опять нарушил молчание.

— Куро. Я почти не чувствую боли.

Куроо смотрел на всё так же без остановки скользящий по полу палец и ничего не желал понимать.

— Эй. Эй. Не надо. Поговори со мной.

Молчание.

— Кенма. Пожалуйста. 

Ни звука.

— Эй. Останься со мной. Ты же можешь, правда?..

Куроо говорил долго: звал, просил. Но сам не сдвинулся с места, словно прикованный. А потом пришёл рассвет. Кенма почуял его загодя: вскинулся, посмотрел на окно неподвижным стеклянным взглядом, после чего развернулся и ушёл в свой подвал. На четвереньках.

 

— Хэй, чего такой смурной? — парень из офиса при складе приветливо улыбнулся Куроо, отдавая накладные.

— Да так… — Куроо прекратил пялиться в одну точку и постарался тоже изобразить улыбку. Лицо было словно закаменевшее. — Спал плохо, дурацкая ночь.

— О, ну бывает. Хочешь, кофе налью?

Куроо неопределённо качнул головой. Он не был уверен, что способен сейчас протолкнуть в себя глоток хоть чего-нибудь. Отторжение реальности шло полным ходом, вплоть до провалов во времени, и поэтому Куроо показалось, что горячий стаканчик ткнулся ему в руки буквально тут же.

— Прости, не зерновой, но ты глотни, может, полегчает хоть немного.

Куроо послушно глотнул, обжёгся, но проигнорировал и это тоже.

— Кстати, знаешь слухи? — парень отпил из своего стакана и поморщился. — Говорят, в лесу появились волки. Хотя, как по мне, то и не волки, а зверюга какая-то непонятная: у соседнего фермера трёх овец уже задрала насмерть, но не сожрала. Зато пьяного работничка, решившего прямо в стогу поспать, сожрала и ещё как. Говорят, все внутренности подчистую, да и вообще мало что от человека осталось. 

Парень сделал круглые глаза и показательно передёрнул плечами. Куроо помычал согласно, продолжая прихлёбывать дрянной растворимый кофе.

— Так что в стогах не ночуй. И вообще, валить из этой глуши надо, что здесь ловить? — парень тяжко вздохнул. — Так и до конца жизни можно документы на яблоки да картошку заполнять, ну или развозить всё это по окрестным магазинам… К чёрту, в город надо ехать! Кстати, брат-то у тебя как, не лучше?

— Не очень, — отозвался Куроо после паузы, посмотрел на смятый стаканчик в своей руке. — Ладно, пора мне… 

Он отлепился от бока фургона и выкинул стаканчик в стоявший поблизости мусорный бак. Невольно потёр рукой предплечье, на котором, он знал, наливались синевой отпечатки зубов. По пути будет автозаправка, надо не забыть заехать. Бензин подорожал за последний месяц, но в бумажнике, вроде бы, денег оставалось ещё достаточно. На пару канистр хватит.

«…когда-нибудь тебе придётся поступить правильно».

 

Куроо не возвращался домой двое суток. Колесил от одной точки к другой, ночевал прямо в машине. На третий день был день кормёжки, но Куроо приехал к дому пустой. Прежде чем зайти, он долго стоял перед дверью: впервые было страшно переступить порог. Принятое решение ощущалось чужим, навязанным извне. Правильным. А в отношениях Куроо и Кенмы давно уже не было ничего правильного. Безумие и отчаяние правили бал. Но что-то сломалось, и теперь Куроо боялся. Боялся вместо Кенмы встретить… вот то. 

Ему подумалось, что случившееся даже хуже, чем если бы Кенма просто умер. Тогда можно было бы попрощаться, отпустить его как положено. Вероятно. Куроо было тошно от одних мыслей. Ложь. Лжец. Он не умел отпускать, потому что это было как добровольно отрезать часть себя. Слишком большую часть. По ощущениям — смертельно. И практически невозможно сейчас, когда Кенма всё ещё был здесь. По крайней мере, физически. Ведь пока Куроо его видит — он не сможет утратить надежду. И, значит, видеть Кенму ему больше было нельзя.

Время утекло драгоценным песком меж пальцев, и Куроо ясно осознал это только теперь, стоя на крыльце под порывами холодного ветра. 

Всё. Конец.

Нужно только закончить дело, и больше ничего не будет. Остался последний шаг. Куроо наконец открыл дверь и вошёл. 

Он бессмысленно бродил из одной комнаты в другую, трогал и переставлял с места на место вещи. Прощался. И упорно пытался перебороть дикий внутренний протест, из-за которого было ощущение, будто в желудок битого стекла напихали, и теперь осколки полосуют нутро. Ведь совсем недавно всё было ещё хорошо. Не в общечеловеческом понимании хорошо, но Кенма был с ним, а остальное Куроо не так уж сильно волновало. Кенма был рядом, разговаривал, улыбался, тоже трогал эти вещи, спал у Куроо под боком. Казалось, что ещё немного, и образы обретут реальность, соткутся из воздуха, но дом был тих и пуст. Выглядел таким, хотя для того, чтобы убедиться в обратном, достаточно было бы спуститься в подвал. Однако Куроо не смог зайти дальше порога кухни, только простоял там некоторое время, глядя на приоткрытую дверь кладовой. Вместо спуска он поднялся на второй этаж, в бывшую комнату Кенмы. Тут ничего не изменилось за последние месяцы, кроме осевшего на все предметы слоя пыли. Глухая тишина и застарелое пятно на полу. Куроо давно не заходил сюда, и теперь у него было ощущение, словно он рассматривает старую фотографию. Привет из прошлого. 

Ему захотелось забрать что-нибудь из вещей — на память — но вдруг оказалось невозможно выбрать. Куроо хватался за одежду, за недочитанную книгу, за расчёску, другие какие-то мелочи. Оставить хоть что-то, хоть малость. Но это обернулось такой невыносимо глупой идеей. Ведь ничто в целом мире никогда бы не смогло послужить заменой или хотя бы утешением, и спустя некоторое время Куроо обнаружил себя сидящим на кровати и плачущим в одну из рубашек Кенмы. Нет, это всё не могло быть правдой, он не мог действительно Кенму потерять! Только не так! Это наверняка сон, бред, что угодно, только не действительность! Кенма где-то здесь. Конечно здесь, и Куроо ничему и никому его не отдаст. 

Из глубины дома послышался какой-то звук, и Куроо вздрогнул. Он внезапно понял, что не знает, который час там, снаружи: ведь окно в этой комнате так и оставалось плотно законопаченным. Возможно, уже давно вечер. И солнце село. Он подхватился, шагнул к двери. Замер, прислушиваясь. Тишина. По коже гулял морозный страх, поднимая волоски. Разум превратился в кашу из отчаяния и боли, но тело всё ещё хотело жить — отчаянно, по-звериному. Дёргаясь на каждый шорох, мнимый или реальный, Куроо поспешно спустился в гостиную и посмотрел в окно. Там действительно уже собиралось темнеть. Сколько же он часов провёл тут, не отдавая себе отчёта? Куроо направился было на выход, но взгляд зацепился за единственную отпечатанную на бумаге их с Кенмой фотографию, прикнопленную к стене. Он всё собирался купить для неё рамку и оформить как положено, но постоянно забывал. А теперь было уже поздно.

 

Задыхаясь от слёз и бензинового запаха, и боли битого стекла внутри, Куроо шёл вокруг дома с канистрой и плескал на стены. Фотография, спрятанная в нагрудный карман, жгла стыдом и обвинением. Как он мог, как он мог, как он мог?!! Своими же руками! Но так же перед глазами стоял последний раз, когда он убирал в подвале: то, как лежал нетронутым посреди прочих останков желудок, набитый яблоками. Кенма не ел человеческую пищу. Больше не ел. Потому что это уже не было памятью. 

Куроо завершил круг, плеснул остатками на запертую дверь, отбросил канистру. Внутри всё кричало и корчилось, но он должен был завершить начатое. Обязан был. «Кенма говорил с тобой, всего два дня назад он ещё говорил с тобой! Он ещё не исчез, он есть, он там!» Непослушными пальцами Куроо нащупал в кармане зажигалку. Стоило отойти подальше, прежде чем кидать. «Он сказал, что почти не чувствует боль. Именно это. Он знал, что говорит и зачем. Он знал-знал-знал…» Перед глазами всё плыло, Куроо шатало. Он протянул руку и опёрся о дверь, чтобы не упасть. Это его долг. Долг перед остальными людьми — на которых Куроо, если честно, было абсолютно наплевать — но, что гораздо важнее, долг перед Кенмой. Кенма бы не хотел. Не так. Превратиться в неразумное, пожирающее…

Дверь вдруг вздрогнула под ладонью.

— Куро.

Глухой, ровный, бесцветный голос. Бесконечно знакомый и такой неживой.

— Куро. 

В дверь изнутри скреблись и дёргали. Кровь, казалось, заледенела прямо в сосудах, и Куроо даже моргнуть был не в силах, не то, что руку убрать.

— Куро. Куро. Куро…

«Кенма!..» 

Нет. 

Нет. Уже нет. Оно помнит одно единственное слово, имя, и твердит его без конца. Ни интонации, ни выражения, просто сухие звуки, сливающиеся в бессмыслицу от бесконечного повторения. Это не Кенма. Пустая оболочка. Куроо должен. Так правильно. «Прости», — беззвучно шевельнулись губы. — «Прости меня, прости, пожалуйста…» От затопившего отчаяния хотелось кричать.

— Куро. Куро. Куро. Куро. Куро. Куро…

Дверь содрогнулась особенно сильно, и Куроо наконец отмер, отскочил прочь.

Чиркнул зажигалкой и швырнул её на крыльцо. 

Пламя занялось мгновенно.

Куроо отступал назад, пока не споткнулся и не упал, да так и остался сидеть на земле. Трясло так, что стучали зубы. От огня веяло жаром, почти нестерпимо, и всё равно это не могло растопить лёд, поселившийся внутри. Голос Кенмы продолжал звать его в голове, уже совсем не бесцветный, а прежний, живой. Кенма, его Кенма — единственное, что у него по-настоящему было. Куроо вдруг стало плохо, настолько, что его вывернуло бы, если бы было чем, но он совсем не ел в последние дни, только пару раз ещё выпил кофе. Он внезапно понял, что не так: Кенма звучал только у него внутри, снаружи же не было слышно ничего кроме гудения и треска пламени. Ни звуков метаний, ни криков, ни визга, ни воя, ничего, что оно могло бы издавать, сгорая заживо. Значит, оно сумело спрятаться. Ужас выступил на теле липким холодным потом. Оно. Он. Куроо ошибся, страшно, кошмарно, и там, в горящем доме, заперто не жуткое нечто, а всё ещё живой Кенма. Он умный, конечно, он скорее всего сумел сориентироваться и укрыться от огня. Убежал обратно в подвал, хотя дым, он же там задохнётся… «Куро!» — звенело в ушах отчаянное. — «Куро!!!» Даже перепуганный до смерти, Кенма всё равно изо всех сил старался бы держаться и действовать рационально, Куроо знал, они это проходили. Но и одна только мысль о прорывающемся сквозь собранность ужасе была невыносима. Куроо в муке замотал головой и постарался вспомнить другое: размазанную кровь и застывший стеклянный взгляд, нечеловеческие повадки. Но это всё было неправдой, настоящим был тот, живой Кенма, который вот-вот должен был исчезнуть в объятом пламенем доме. Он был там, совсем рядом, рукой подать, и Куроо ещё мог успеть! Мог всё исправить!

Куроо подскочил, кинулся к бочке с водой, стоявшей в углу двора, лихорадочно шепча «Сейчас, сейчас!» окунул туда свою куртку, затем принялся плескать себе на ноги. Он вытащит Кенму. Будет молить о прощении, а затем всё снова станет хорошо. 

И Куроо, набросив куртку на голову, кинулся в огонь.

 

— Это по недавнему пожару, сержант, — полицейский протягивал ему тонкую папку.

— Что там, вкратце? — сержант принял папку и положил рядом с собой, планируя заняться ею после обеда.

— По многим признакам — поджог, на месте найдены останки одного человека, мужчины, предположительно — одного из жильцов, Куроо Тецуро. Второй жилец, Козуме Кенма, пока не обнаружен. Вероятно, стоит проверить окружные больницы: соседи говорят, он много болел.

— Ясно. А вторая?

Полицейский передал вторую папку.

— Это по случаям на фермах. На данный момент три трупа, на всех признаки нападения дикого животного, отсутствуют внутренние органы и некоторые части тел. Ещё хозяин первой в списке фермы рассказывал про убитых овец, но не знаю, есть ли связь с делом, овцы-то остались несъеденными. Возможно, разборки между соседями.

— Хорошо, — сержант положил папку поверх первой. — Хотя, конечно, ничего хорошего, дрянное это дело, как бы не пришлось всю округу капканами утыкивать… Ладно, вы свободны. 

Полицейский вышел, и сержант тоже поднялся из-за стола. Дела делами, а без еды работается плохо. Оставалось надеяться, что этот волк или медведь не успеет задрать ещё кого-нибудь, пока сержант сходит пообедает.


End file.
